Well, this is awkward
by Yeslekkypops
Summary: A little Sabriel oneshot, set after the season finale, but without interference from the London Men of Letters


**Hi, this is my first Supernatural fic, just a little Sabriel oneshot set after the season finale, but without the interference from the London Men on Letters.**

Amara had given Dean the thing he wanted most, their mother back, safe and well, and Sam was happy, honestly he was. His mother, whose death he felt deep down he was responsible for, was living with them, looking after them, and he was finally getting to know her. So why did he still feel indignant?

Sure, Dean had carried the souls over to the Darkness, intending to die, and she rewarded him for not killing her or something? Sam wasn't really sure, she and dean had some freaky connection, even though really it was Sam who set her free. He ran his hands through his hair and settled his hands on his hips, feeling the softened fabric of his shirt underneath his calloused hands. He couldn't remember the last time his clothes were washed with fabric softener, he really loved having his mum around. But something, or some-one was missing from their family.

Dean got a reward for saving Amara, and somewhere inside, Sam felt he deserved something, he'd never had much. John wasn't really one to dole out gifts, but he felt the sheer mental struggle of not breaking down every time he saw Lucifer drinking coffee out of his favourite mug, or looking at him with the same expression he'd seen day in day out for centuries in the cage, maybe should have been rewarded. And, there was that one person Sam wanted back more than any other.

He slumped over the massive leather bound book opened in front of him on the table, his face resting on the yellow pages, the smell reminding him of time gone by, when things were better. The world wasn't ending at the minute, what with Amara taking some family bonding time, but he wasn't overly happy, not like he had been when he, Dean, Cas and Kevin were sat round this very table, on a rare day when they weren't working, listening to the angel retelling stories from aeons ago about the early earth. He was happy then, the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders, but he was enjoying himself. The flap of invisible wings caused Sam to raise his head, from the book, and from his memories, to see a drenched Cas stood in front of him "The sprinklers came on in the store" he stated in his usual deep voice before dropping off the bag of food, and disappearing off to some-where else in the bunker. It seemed he couldn't get enough of flying around once Chuck had restored him to full power as a parting gift.

Everyone had got something except for him, and Sam was only a tiny bit jealous, and he hated himself for it, he didn't do what he did for a reward, but sometimes it might be nice to just be thanked. He knew this train of thought would spiral until he would embark on a quest to "imbibe a copious amount of alcohol" He snorted at that thought, no matter how down he was feeling, that was a cracking line. He didn't really want to get hammered right now though, it was the middle of the day after all, so he did the next best thing, in his opinion; he went for a run.

About an hour and half later, Sam returned to the bunker sweaty and out of breath, and in desperate need of a shower. So after swinging by the kitchen to grab a drink, and ignoring Dean's remarks on his dishevelled appearance, he took a long hot shower, easing the aching in his limbs. Stepping into his room wrapped only in a towel, he started when he noticed the short man browsing through his DVD collection. Reaching for the gun he kept on his dresser, he flicked off the safety, the click causing the man to turn and meet his eyes.

The gun dropped out of his hand.

Gabriel, it was Gabriel, in his bedroom, and Sam was wearing a towel. He started walking towards the archangel, until he stood, towering over one of the most powerful beings in the universe, who looked just a little bit scared. Maybe Sam was going to hit him, he did kill his brother over and over and over and over and many more over's again, so both Sam and the trickster were incredibly surprised when Sam bent down and captured his holy lips in a gentle, yet passionate and almost needy kiss.

He didn't know why he kissed him, but maybe it had something to do with the warmth that began to fill the emptiness inside, as soon as he'd realised who it was in his bedroom. Gabriel's hands snaked up to curl in his hair, and Sam felt himself begin to get excited, which was unfortunate in a towel. He only hoped Gabe didn't notice, at least, not yet. "You're alive" he mumbled against Gabriel's lips, sighing contentedly.

"Primordial matter Sammy, took Chuck a little while to smush my atoms back into existence, then hey presto, here I am, with all my juice too!"

He'd missed that voice, that smirk, and the inevitable lollipop that had just been unwrapped. And looking into his golden eyes, he knew right then, that Chuck did care about him, that he hadn't been abandoned by the powers that be. But Sam didn't care about rewards or justice or anything anymore, all he wanted was another kiss, but by the way Gabriel had been looking down at the towel, he didn't know what to expect next.

"Well, this is awkward…" said a shocked Dean who had come to ask what Sam wanted for dinner. The door was abruptly kicked closed in his face, Sam could deal with the torments from his older brother later, but right now, he was a little busy.

 **I'd love to know what you think! x**


End file.
